Just Another Girl
by xunfaithfullx
Summary: It is 20 years in the future, the time that future Trunks is from. Goku's daughter is alone with no family other than Bulma and Trunks. How does she cope with her life alone?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1!@#$%^&()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning slowly, she leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. Her eyes closed as she tipped her head back and drifted into sleep. It was the first time in a while that she had been able to sleep. To much had been going on for her. Yet at her age one would expect her to not take things as well as she does. Everyone was gone. Her father, mother and brother. Her brother was the last one to go and she thought he would be with her forever. He was a strong man, in the mind and physically. She never would have expected him to leave her. She now had no family to be with. Bulma and Trunks were the only ones left that were close to her. But she could never really consider them family. Many thoughts like these would run through her mind as she slept. Thoughts and dreams of destruction, death and pain. She was awoken quickly and she slightest noise. Sitting straight up, she looked around cautiously.

"What's wrong Saria?" Bulma asked as she walked over with a tray in her hands.

Saria looked down, "Nothing...I just didn't know it was you there."

Bulma sat down across from Saria at the table. She put the tray down and handed Saria a cup of coffee, "I know what you're going through dear. I don't blame you for jumping like that, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I should have known it was you. It's not like the androids would just walk in here quietly," Saria, said quietly as she sipped her coffee, "Thanks for the coffee Bulma."

Bulma smiled and tossed a small package of candy across the table, "Anytime dear."

Trunks sighed heavily as he looked out the window of his room. Well the room he shared with Saria and his mother. It was small and cold but it was all that was left for them. He put his jacket on and stretched. Today was the day he was to leave. He was a little excited but nervous at the same time. Saria would be the only one left here to deal with the androids. She was a good fighter, just as good and strong as him but with him gone it might affect her fighting abilities. She and he had grown up together and a being apart like this might affect her...no, she'll be alright. Trunks smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

"There you are Trunks! I was wondering where you were," Bulma said as she ran up to her son and hugged him tightly.

Trunks smiled and hugged her back, "Heh, I was just getting ready mom, no need to worry."

Saria was still sitting at the table sipping her coffee. She looked over in Trunks's direction briefly then looked away. She had known for a while that Trunks would be leaving but when the day finally came, it was a bit hard for her to take. She continued sipping her coffee and reading a magazine to try and get her mind off the topic that was at hand.

"I'm gonna miss you," Trunks said as he put a hand on Saria's shoulder.

Saria blinked and turned around, "Please don't look at me like that."

Trunks smiled and pulled her up off the chair, "Look at you like what?"

Saria rolled her eyes, "Like that, with those eyes. The ones that tell me that you're gonna miss me too much to explain in words," she said looking back at Trunks. As Saria said that Bulma smiled at the two teens and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry but you know that I can't explain how much I'll miss you. This is the first time I'll be away from you and I'm really gonna miss you," he said looking into her blue eyes.

She smiled up at him, "I'm gonna miss you too. Please be careful on your trip and while you're there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be careful, I promise," he smiled and pulled her close to him.

She smiled and nodded her head. Trunks put an arm around her waist then leaned closer and kissed her softly. She returned the favour then gave him a hug. They stared into each others eyes for a while until something broke the silence.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Bulma called from outside.

Trunks sighed, "You gonna come outside with me and see me off?"

"Yea...I'll be there in a minute, I just have to get something," Saria said walking in the direction of their room. Trunks walked outside and over to his mother.

Bulma smiled at her son, "I wish you good luck," she said and opened the capsule.

"Thanks mom," he smiled and walked over to the time machine. He ran his hand over the side of it and sighed.

Bulma walked up beside him, then took a black marker and wrote on the side of the time machine, "Hope."

Trunks smiled and hugged his mother, "Thanks mom, I needed that," he said and climbed onto the time machine. He looked it over then opened the top of it and got in. He sat down in the seat and turned the time machine on. He was still waiting for Saria for to get back so he left the top open. 

"Trunks you better get going or you might be late,"Bulma said to her son.

"Not yet mom, I'm waiting for Saria to get back she said she would be right back."

Bulma shrugged, "Well alright but if she's not-" Bulma was cut off when Saria ran right pass her

Saria floated up to Trunks sitting in the time machine, "Trunks..." she said breathing heavily.

"What's...in your hand?" he asked her.

She smiled and opened her hand, "Take it Trunks, please. I want you to have it"

Trunks blinked a few times then took the ring from her hand, "Saria this was Gohan's..."

"I know but he was just as important to you as he was to me. And besides I have lots of other things that were his. It's alright you can keep that ring," she smiled.

Trunks put the ring on and smiled at her, "Thanks Saria, it means a lot to me."

"I know," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "Have a safe trip." 

Trunks closed the top of the time machine and gave a thumbs up to her and his mother. The time machine floated up into the air then disappeared.

Saria floated back down to the ground, landing beside Bulma, "There he goes..," she said with a sigh.

"He'll be back, don't worry. When he returns we'll have a cake baked for him ok?" Bulma said with a positive smile.

Saria nodded and walked back inside. It wouldn't be that long before he would return, only a few days but still it was the fact that he was gone. The androids were close by and Saria didn't want to have to deal with them alone. It was better when Trunks was there with her. He was the only person who truly cared for her.


	2. Longing To Come Back

Chapter 2!@#$%^&*()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew softly through her open bedroom window as she sat upon her bed hugging the only pillow she could find. It had been a week now and he wasn't back yet. Saria had began to think that something had gone wrong but Bulma kept telling her it was just the way the time machine worked. Even so that pillow was the only thing to keep her from going insane and killing things. She should probably go have a battle with the androids but she was still recovering from their last battle. Not only that but she was tired and didn't feel like flying around to look for the filthy bastards. Sighing heavily Saria threw the pillow to the ground and got up from the bed. She walked quickly over to her desk and opened the drawer on the right. She moved something's around in the drawer until she pulled out a small pill capsule. Saria quickly looked around to make sure that Bulma was not in walking distance then opened the capsule and took a pill. Stumbling back a few feet, she caught her balance and put the pill back in the drawer and hide them. She smiled and waited for the drug to kick in. They helped her keep straight some days and not go on insane killing rampages like those damn androids. The pain and lose she suffered when she was so young was just to much, the drug was all she had to keep her sanity.

"Saria," Bulma called from another room, "Saria, come here!"

She sighed and walked to the room where Bulma was, "What is it?"

Bulma smiled, "Trunks will be back soon, I just thought that you would like to know that."

"Soon? Like how soon?" Saria blinked.

Bulma looked at her watch, "I'd say in about 10 minutes or so."

"10 minutes?!" Saria exclaimed.

Bulma nodded then handed Saria a cup of coffee, "Calm down dear. You look fine," she laughed and walked into the kitchen. Saria stood there for a few seconds before running back to the room to change out of her t-shirt and shorts. Fumbling around groggily from the drug she pulled her clothes on and walked over to the mirror. She sighed and ran a hand through her fire red hair. "If only he know how much pain..." she whispered softly to herself. She grabbed her black t-shirt and pulled it over her grey long sleeve one. She pulled on her black fingerless gloves and her running shoes. Leaving her shirt untucked she looked in the mirror one last time then walked out the door and into the kitchen to join Bulma.

"Is the cake done?" Saria asked with a faint smile.

Bulma smiled and nodded, "Yes dear, it is. Why don't you go wait outside for him, ok?"

"Oh...ok," Saria said and walked towards the door that led outside in the back. She carefully walked outside and looked up at the dark sky. Sitting down on the ground full off rubble, she waited. Minutes seemed like hours and soon after only 10 minutes she fell asleep. She slept for some odd hours until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Saria...Saria wake up," Bulma said softly.

She struggled to open her eyes, "What...?

"Saria it's getting late come inside and have some coffee," she said and helped Saria off the ground.

"What? Why was I outside?" Saria asked when she sat down at the table.

Bulma handed her a cup of coffee, "You were waiting for Trunks, dear," she yawned and sat down slowly.

"He's not back yet? You told me like a while ago he would be back in 10 minutes," she said drinking her coffee and leaning back in her chair.

Bulma sighed, "I know but hasn't returned yet, maybe something went wrong or my calculations were just off. I'm sorry I got your hopes up but I'm pretty sure he will be back soon."

"I suppose you're right, hand me the coffee pot will you?" Saria replied and downed another cup of coffee.

Bulma handed the coffee pot to her, "Well I'm really tired and it's late so I'm going to go to bed. There's still more coffee on the stove if you're planning on staying up a while, good-night," she got up from her chair and headed off the room.

Saria sighed and downed another cup of coffee, it was fairly late but after the large amount of coffee she had consumed, sleep seemed next to impossible. She got up and walked into the other sitting room and turned on the TV. She sat there for hours not even really paying attention to what was on, the only thing on her mind was what time Trunks was getting back. Eventually she drifted off to sleep in the chair with the TV still on and a cup off coffee half full in her hand.

The back door slowly creaked open and Trunks slowly walked into the kitchen. Knowing that everyone was sleeping he only turned on the light above the stove. He stopped when he heard sounds coming from the other sitting room. Soon realizing that it was only the TV he walked over to turn it off. He heard some soft breathing from behind him, turning around he saw Saria peacefully sleeping in his favourite chair. He smiled and kneeled down beside the chair. He leaned close to her and kissed her forehead lightly, she stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Mmmm...what..."she mumbled then slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times she soon realized he was right in front of her. "Trunks...you're back," she said throwing her arms around him.

He smiled and hugged her tightly, "Yes I am, what are you doing sleeping all the way out here?"

"I had to much coffee to drink so I watched TV for a while, or attempted to. I was waiting for you," she laughed.

"I see, well I'm sure you're still pretty tired and I know I am. Come on, lets go to bed," he smiled and picked her up. Carrying her into the room and laying her on his bed, she fell asleep almost instantly. He sighed and sat down beside her, stroking her hair, he smiled then layed down also to slowly drift off to sleep. 


End file.
